Spider-Verse Unlimited/Introducing: Spider-Soldier
Introducing: Spider-Soldier is the first part of the prologue to Spider-Verse Unlimited. Transcript *'Unknown: '''Patrick Parkerson. Age: 39. The Spider-Man of Earth-99 who was injected with a liquid that made him a super-soldier. Sounds familiar... While the unknown person speaks it shows random unrelated scenery before stopping on a window. Patrick is suddenly thrown through the window and lands on top of a car, getting up without a scratch, revealing what he looks like in full. *'Spider-Soldier:' Well, that didn't go as planned... A man in a black coat with a white stripe walks over to the smashed window and looks down at Patrick. *'Man: I'll give you one last chance. Leave now and everything will be fine. Otherwise, I will kill you... *'''Spider-Soldier: I can't leave Eddie. Not when you still have a bomb! Eddie turns his head, facing his bomb which has been marked "Venom." *'Spider-Soldier:' Eddie, listen, you're sick! I don't know your full story but I know you were injected with the same stuff as me. And I'm walking proof that they perfected it! they've gotten better! they can help you! *'Eddie:' I don't want help! if I go in for help they'll take my powers away! I'm strong like this, everyone respects me! and I'll be damned if I let one of them take that from me! *'Spider-Soldier:' Calm down Eddie! don't do anything you'll regret! Eddie looks down at Patrick before running to the bomb. Patrick leaps off the car and through the window, tackling Eddie and creating a web wall between them and the bomb. * Spider-Soldier: What did I say? Eddie grabs Patrick and headbutts him before getting up and repeatedly kicking Patrick. Luckily, Patrick manages to catch Eddie's foot and flings him out a window. *'Spider-Soldier:' Doesn't... doesn't feel good, does it? He coughs and a voice begins speaking to him. *'May: '''See Patrick, I told you it wasn't a good idea to go in alone! you should've at least taken America with you! *'Spider-Soldier: I'm fine, May, and I didn't want back-up. No one understands Eddie like I do... they'd see him as just another terrorist that needs to be put away, but I've fought Eddie enough times to know why he's like this... he's tragic, jealous and power-hungry. *'''May: He's also right behind you!! Patrick's eyes widen as Eddie tackles him and begins repeatedly punching him. *'Eddie:' I could've been Spider-Man! your life could've been mine! Patrick grabs Eddie and headbutts him before throwing him off and petting up. *'Eddie: '''But that didn't happen, did it?! you became the hero and everybody loved you oh so much, didn't they?! Eddie and Patrick continue their fight as Eddie continues his speech. *'Eddie:' They all love you and they hate me! well, if I can't be the hero, then I'll just have to be the perfect villain!! Patrick webs Eddie and throws him in the air, cracking him on the roof. Eddie then falls, attempting to get up but collapsing. * '''Spider-Soldier:' You know villains lose in the end, right?